Widowmaker
Widowmakers are a large strain of Chimera. In Resistance: Fall of Man ''they are the approximate equivalent of a main battle tank and in [[Resistance 3|''Resistance 3]] they appear larger and different. Overview Widowmakers are arachnoid creatures that make use of their barbed fore-talons to attack enemies though they have been observed to make use of explosive globules that they spew out in combat much like the Sapper. Human forces are known to suffer from a high rate of casualties when engaging these beasts. However, in addition to serving a heavy support role for the Chimera, the Widowmaker has been known to have a rallying effect on the various Chimeran strains. As such, the presence of a Widowmaker on the battlefield can turn the tables for the Chimera causing an imminent defeat to become a victory. Attacks with high-explosives or vehicle-mounted weapons should focus on the creature's face or body. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The Widowmaker first appears in the London outskirts level "Ice and Iron" after a VTOL brought a M-12 Sabertooth near Nathan Hale's position, and later in Thames, and Tower. Widowmakers are the most well-armed, defensive, toughest and arguably the most dangerous Chimeran strain encountered in the whole game. General strategies *It has been recommended that high explosives or vehicle mounted weapons should be used when engaging these creatures. Typical target spots recommended are the creature's face or the body itself. *Near the end of the game, after the two Stalkers, a Widowmaker (two if it is on hard or superhuman) will expose itself (or themselves). A good method is to run inside and to the second floor of the nearest house when you started the mission, use the Auger's shield barrier (or the Backlash grenade, on subsequent playthroughs) to deflect the projectiles it launches, deploy a remote turret from the XR-005 Hailstorm and fire the LAARK at it, while ducking in and out of cover when required. **On second playthroughs, the player can acquire the Splitter which is extremely effective against the Widowmaker. **If you run out of LAARK rockets, then tag it with the Bullseye's homing rounds, hide behind shelter and keep shooting. This method should keep you safe from the explosive globules it spits at you. *Cover is of paramount significance when engaging Widowmakers, for a head-on assault will likely end up in death, ''especially during higher difficulties. If the player is exposed in the open, the Widowmaker will spit explosive globules, that will remove a huge chunk of the player's health if it was full. Otherwise, the Widowmaker will impale the player with it's talon, if close enough, which will always result in an instant death. That same strategy can be applied in the level where, after the ride in a Stalker, you encounter yet another Widowmaker. Remember to keep moving when fighting a Widowmaker, because it attacks with its legs, and has a long range attack with it's globules, unlike the Sapper. ''Resistance 3 's secondary fire.]] Widowmakers makes a return to ''Resistance 3 and have been drastically altered from their original appearance; they appear more massive than in Fall of Man, and seem to have a general build change as well, and has a more spider-like appearance. Furthermore, it is confirmed that Widowmakers are among the many feral Chimeran strains that are rejected from the Chimeran hierarchy, and are hostile against military Chimera. Interestingly, Widowmakers have gender identity; females can be identified by their red spots on their necks, as mentioned by Charlie Tent. The strain's males unprecedentedly travel in packs as witnessed by Doctor Malikov and Joseph Capelli in Pennsylvania. Widowmakers also seem to have control over Grims and Leapers, as they have been observed to summon them upon contact with survivors. They are encountered as bosses only twice in the game, in St. Louis and New York. Strategy *Similar to Brawlers, Widowmakers have weak points that can be identified on their red-colored sections on their body, which can be seen with an Auger and must be shot in order to kill this abomination. *The Wildfire is highly recommended as it can easily lock on to a Widowmaker's weak points. Bullseye tags can also tag Widowmakers' weak points. *The player has to avoid the Widowmaker's acid spits, because it takes away considerable amounts of health, especially in Superhuman mode. *Do not get too close to a Widowmaker because it can knock you back. *Keep a distance when attacking the first two pairs of weak points and use the Marksman, Deadeye or Carbine. When the final weak point is exposed, run underneath the Widowmaker and destroy the weak point with the Bullseye. The Widowmaker will be unable to attack you as long as you stay under it. Enemy Journal Gallery Image:WidowmakerPS2.jpg|The original Widowmaker from Resistance's early PS2 design phase. spiderwalkerjs7.jpg|The Widowmaker, then known as the 'Spider Walker', was originally supposed to be a mutated bull or horse. rfominfectedbullsh6.jpg|A Chimera bull mid-transformation concept art. widowmakerretribution.jpg|Widowmaker concept art in Resistance: Retribution. R R 5-1.jpg ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' Image:Widowmakerart.jpg|Concept art. Image:Widowmaker comparison.jpg|Size chart comparing a Widowmaker to the other Chimeran strains. Image:Widowmaker.jpg Widowmaker Resistance Fall of Man.jpg Resistance FoM Widowmaker.jpg|A photo taken of a Widowmaker, towering above the defensive barrier at Liverpool. ''Resistance 3'' Resistance 3 Widowmaker.png|A Widowmaker seen as a cameo in the background in the live-action trailer of Resistance 3. widowmakerR3.jpg|Concept art of a Widowmaker behind John Paquette, lead writer of Resistance 3 during a Gameinformer interview. Widowmaker_by_chainsawdroid-d49391t.jpg|3D model. Resistance-3-Bug-Chimera-Thing.jpg|Skinned 3D render of a Widowmaker's head. Resistance-1280x960 (1).jpg|Artwork for Resistance 3 featuring a Widowmaker. Widowmaker Journal.png Resistance 3.jpg|A Widowmaker in the E3 2011 demo. R3-TtNYC 7.jpg|A pack of Widowmakers preparing to overrun the train carrying Joseph Capelli and Dr. Malikov. tae-young-choi-train-travesal-colorcomp5.jpg|Concept art of a Widowmaker chasing the train carrying Capelli and Malikov. Insom-card-full.jpg|A Happy Holidays card made by Insomniac featuring a Widowmaker. Trivia ''Resistance: Fall of Man'' *"Widowmaker" refers to something, usually a weapon, which is very effective at killing; this comes from the idea that killing a fighting soldier will "make" a widow of his wife. The name is probably also a reference to the black widow spider, given the creature's spider-like appearance. *Widowmakers are thought by the British Military to be responsible for the deployment of Leaper Pods.Resistance: Fall of Man, Leaper Pod enemy intel Resistance 2 * Mother Spinners share a similar sound. Resistance: Retribution * Widowmakers do not appear in-game. However, they do appear on concept art images for the game. * In the European teaser trailer for Resistance: Retribution, a Widowmaker appears as part of a statue. ''Resistance 3'' *According to a side note written in the Widowmaker's enemy journal in Resistance 3, Widowmakers prey on Ravagers. *A Chimeran Dropship was deployed to stop the Widowmaker in St. Louis. *They are the first Chimera to have apparent gender differences. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance 3 Enemies